Three points of view
by Sugarannie
Summary: My favourite scene form Reloaded, how I would tell it, seen from three different points of view(as the title says)


Okay, I don't own this story(of course I don't...), and I'm just having some fun by writing it, so please don't try to punish me for it...  
  
I've seen several stories dealing with this subject, but I thought I'd have a go nevertheless...  
  
Just one more point: please don't mind spelling or grammatical mistakes...English is not my native language. And all typing mistakes are due to lack of concentration....  
  
so...please enjoy it :)  
  
"She is going to die, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
The Architect's words kept echoing in his mind. He had caught her, yes, but what now. She was in pain, that was obvious, and he somehow felt helpless.  
  
"Neo...I had to" "I know"  
  
No, he didn't know, he didn't understand... why did she have to come here, why did this have to happen? But he knew he couldn't ask all the questions he had now, he knew there was no time for it.  
  
He took her hand, holding it to him. There had to be something he could do...  
  
"The bullet is still inside..." She looked up at him, questioning him...she didn't know what idea he had just had...  
  
he concentrated on the code, managed to see the bullet... and grabbed for it.  
  
She screamed in pain. Can't I do anything right, he thought, throwing the bullet away. He pressed her hand harder, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'm sorry.."Her eyes closed, her hand went lax in his- she was lying still.  
  
No this just couldn't be happening, it was just another nightmare, he would wake up at any second.... he didn't and somehow he knew he wouldn't.  
  
It was agony, worse than anything he had ever felt... she couldn't just die! He loved her, he couldn'T live if she was gone...  
  
He picked her head up, caressing her cheek..."Trinity, I know you can hear me. I am not letting go... because I love you too damn much." His own voice sounded unfamiliar to him...it seemed to echo...  
  
He stopped to think about this... it didn't matter now. This was his only chance to save her, he just had to...  
  
Again, he concentrated on the code, this time trying to restart her heart... and he managed!  
  
He felt relief wash over him as she lunged for air... opening her eyes and staring up at him...  
  
he just had to pull her up and kiss her...the most wodnerful feeling he could have imagined, as parts of him had already stopped to believe there was a way to get her back, had already given her up.  
  
"I guess this makes us even" she said, but he didn't really mind what she said- all that mattered was that she was with him, that she was alive...  
  
***  
  
She had half expected him to be there, to catch her...but as he laid her down, all so gentle, she didn't manage to thank him. The wound in her chest was hurting so much, she couldn'T supress to give a moan. He took his sunglasses off his face and looked at her. There was so much concern in his eyes... she just wished she could comfort him, but she knew she couldn't . She knew she would not be able to hold on for much longer, she would die. She felt it, and somehow it scared her more to know hthat he would be left behind than that she would die.  
  
"Neo, I had to." If she had not gone in, he would be dead by now, but he diodn't know that. She only wanted him to know that she hadn't disobeyed him just like that.  
  
"I know." Was he lying? Or did he really know? She couldn't tell that.  
  
"The bullet is still inside." So what? What did he want to tell her? It didn't really matter if the bullet was stuck or if it had passed through her, it would kill her nevertheless.  
  
The pain increased, more and more...  
  
He grabbed for her.. and the next thing she felt was pain. She started to scream as he pulled it out, she didn't manage to keep quiet...  
  
The pain became less as he pulled his hand back out of her chest and she couldn't help thinking that it was amazing what he could do.  
  
His image started to fade before her eyes, and she knew this would be the end...she wanted him to kiss her, now, onay one last time, to reassure her of his love.. but he didn't. The pain was fading by now, a feeling she welcomed....  
  
"I'm sorry" She almost didn't manage to say this to him but she had to. I'm sorry that I didn't listen, I am sorry to leave you...  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
Darkness...not unpleasant, though. There was no pain any more, it felt liek floating, somehow, warm and comfortable.  
  
Neo's voice broke through the dark..."Trinity...I know you can hear me." Yes she did, but what did he want to say now, why hadn't he said it earlier?  
  
"I am not letting go. I love you too damn much."  
  
She couldn't feel what he was doing now, but she felt that her heart started to beat again...  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Looking back, he pulled her up and kissed her.  
  
For just a moment she had to brak the kiss, there was something she just had to say now. "I guess this makes us even."  
  
Then she kissed him back.  
  
***  
  
What could he possibly do now? The moment he had been pulled out of the Matrix by Link and had seen that Trinity had gone back in, he had known something would happen.  
  
He couldn't do much but watch.  
  
Her pulse was too low...he had to make the injection now, to make sure her heart didn't go into arrest...  
  
"Trinity, don't you quit on me now."  
  
He stayed standing there, though he could not really see what was going on inside the Matrix from where he stood, he couldn't see the screen.  
  
He remembered his own words, what he had said when he had spoken to the others this evening: " ISn'T that worth dying for?" HE still believed it was something that was worth it, but he had never thought this would come to pass, he had not believed it...  
  
The monitor snapped to flatline. Looking up he read the line"Lost carrier signal"  
  
As though a signal had been all that had been lost...she was dead, she had died.  
  
For all these years, he had grown accustomed to her presence, a loyal crewmate and a good fighter, a wonderful friend...  
  
now it was over, nothing left to do. He dropped his head...  
  
when suddenly the lines picked up again...her heart was beating!  
  
He stared at the monitor and the only thing that came to his mind was unbelievable, he made it, he saved her. 


End file.
